


Youth in You

by InkDaisy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор в Венгрии, который привёл к неожиданным последствиям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_a_mon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_a_mon), [Hawaiian Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hawaiian+Fox).



> ООС Райкконена (да и Вальсекки тоже), слишком много обоснуя.

— Чему улыбаешься?

Чувствуя себя воришкой, пойманным на месте преступления, Давиде молниеносно прячет телефон в карман и встречается с Кими взглядом. Он уже успел научиться распознавать эмоции непроницаемого финна по малейшим деталям. Сейчас, несмотря на выражение скуки на лице, в серых глазах определенно сверкает искорка любопытства.

— Получил свою скромную зарплату, — губы растягиваются снова, но уже на автомате, неискренне.

— Не ври, деньги перечислили еще неделю назад, — Кими расслабленно опускается на соседний стул. — Семейное?

— Нет, приятель из Америки написал, — Давиде с минуту молчит, размышляя, а потом всё же решается поделиться: — Ты же знаешь Луку Филиппи с итальянского Ская?

— Помню. Он в этой вашей итальянской команде GP2 выступал... Что, нашел себе место за океаном?

— Да, почти. Скинул вот сообщение, что сегодня собирается подписать контракт на тесты, если команде понравится — продлят на пару гонок... Стой, а ты откуда знаешь?

— Угадал, — пожимает плечами Кими. — Было бы странно, если парень вроде него остался в комментаторах, так и не покатавшись вдоволь.

Давиде зудит спросить, что хуже: остаться вечным тестером в Формуле или быть выброшенным в Америку, но для Кими подобных вопросов не существовало никогда. Впрочем, есть один, который всё же стоит задать:

— А если бы Стив тебе в начале карьеры нашел на выбор тесты в Формуле-1 или сезон где-нибудь в Формуле-3000, ты бы что выбрал? Ну, в смысле...

— Смотря что быстрее привело бы меня сюда, — без запинки, словно ожидал подобной смены темы, отвечает Кими. — Тесты, наверное. Хотя это я сейчас так говорю, потому что вижу разницу. А тогда... Да черт знает. Как вышло, так вышло.

— И ты не жалеешь, что не успел покататься без обязательств, — Давиде тщательно подбирает слова, — что сразу попал в бизнес и стал мишенью для журналистов?

— А разница? Только не говори, что у тебя не было никаких интервью, пресс-конференций и спонсорской дребедени до тестов с Лотусом.

— Нет, были, конечно, но это же опыт... — Кими смотрит на него внимательным взглядом, и Давиде только вздыхает. — Мне пару раз казалось, что ты сразу родился взрослым. Судя по всему, не казалось.

Это что-то вроде камня преткновения между ними. Давиде ведет себя, как озорной подросток, пытаясь вытряхнуть из Кими рассудительность, пришедшую после двух лет вынужденного отпуска. Иногда ему даже удается: тогда организаторы крупных мероприятий недовольно заменяют Райкконена на Вальсекки, а сам Кими уезжает веселиться по-своему.

— Это здорово. Младшие серии. Может быть, со временем о нас забудут, но это не значит, что я в прошлом году был рад меньше, чем ты за пять лет до этого.

В комнате повисает тишина. Где-то за стенкой Роман вполголоса переговаривается с женой, инженеры еще наверняка обсуждают субботние настройки, в ближайшие полчаса можно будет отправляться по отелям.

— Знаешь, а ведь Лука как-то научил меня одному хитрому приему, — вдруг вспоминает Давиде. — Тебе не помешает. Помогает улыбаться на камеру по требованию.

— Ну давай, поделись секретом, — уголком рта ухмыляется Кими, — попробуй меня удивить.

— Да нет тут никакого секрета: просто перед снимком надо произнести слово «секс».

— И всё?

— И всё.

— Секс, — незамедлительно бормочет Кими. Давиде с улыбкой поворачивается, но его встречает озабоченное выражение лица. — Секс, секс, секс, — снова и снова повторяет Кими, хмурясь с каждым словом.

— Нет, — тихо, но твердо произносит Давиде, — так не пойдет.

Кими краем глаза наблюдает за тем, как Давиде перегибается через разделяющий их узкий столик.

— Кими, — звучит таким мягким и вкрадчивым голосом, что приходится повернуться навстречу, — ты знаешь, как будет по-итальянски «поцелуй»?

— «Bacio», — послушно отвечает Кими.

Давиде в ответ растерянно хлопает ресницами.

— Я в Маранелло не только рулем крутил, но и с людьми иногда разговаривал.

— Неважно, — качает головой Давиде, не желая думать, с кем и о чем разговаривал на базе Феррари Кими. — Просто замени «секс» этим словом.

Не успевает Кими вопросительно вздернуть брови, как чувствует прикосновение теплых, чуть шершавых губ к своим.

Наверное, это венгерская жара виновата в том, что он даже не заметил, как опустил веки.

***

Три недели спустя Кими садится за руль машины GP3. Конечно, едва мурлыкающий внутри Даллары мотор не сравнить с агрегатом королевского класса, да и нет в размеренных тестах непредсказуемости ралли или мотокросса, но Райкконену всё равно нравится. Свободная атмосфера, приветливые люди, расслабленный рабочий режим. Только при виде камеры каждый раз приходится закусывать губы изнутри: не стоит показывать, что «совет» возымел эффект. А то кто их знает, этих итальянцев...


End file.
